Typically, buses and other vehicles are constructed of a metal (such as steel) frame onto which aluminum or fiberglass panels are attached. This type of construction can cause assembled panels, such as may be configured into vehicles, to be heavy, creating issues with Gross Vehicle Weight (GVW) and fuel efficiency. This type of construction is also susceptible to deformation due to a crash, roll-over, or other accident, causing serious injury to passengers.
Sandwich type panel constructions have also been used in vehicles. One such type of sandwich panel construction is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,394,513, entitled Sandwich Panel Attachment Reinforcement, issued to M. E. Nerem. In known panels, a sandwich panel is composed of a sandwich panel core material such as polystyrene, paper, metal honeycomb, foamed polyurethane, plywood, or fibrous boards. A reinforcing member is typically bonded to the core material using a bonding material (such as an adhesive). A sandwich panel facing material (such as steel, aluminum, plywood, hardboard, or fiberglass-reinforced plastic) is then bonded to the core materials and the reinforcing member using a bonding material (such as an adhesive). Another sandwich panel facing material may also be bonded to the core materials on the opposite side as the sandwich panel facing material using a bonding material (such as an adhesive). A support member can then be secured using a fastener to an outside of the sandwich panel at the reinforcing member.
However, known sandwich type panel construction may not be adequate to provide sufficient structural support to a vehicle component. As such, these types of panels have typically been confined to non-passenger applications, such as trailers. Known sandwich panels, among other things, do not incorporate or have integrated structural components acting as a frame, for example for bearing weight, spreading impact forces or providing structural integrity. Known sandwich panel constructions are, among other things, susceptible to deformation and breakage due to impact such as a crash, roll-over, or other accident and can result in serious injury to passengers due to deformation or breaking on impact.
Although frames are known, these frames typically involve solid bars or beams welded together to form the frame. Welded frames add complexity to the manufacturing of the panels and results in added weight to the vehicle, which creates issues with Gross Vehicle Weight as well as fuel economy of the vehicle.